The Tale of Rose Eclipse:Royal Sorceror
by NewWillinium
Summary: There once was a village hidden deep within the mountains of Equestria and within this village lived two alicorn sisters. They were beloved in the village and many of the ponies had their hopes pinned on the two sisters. To me however I saw them as my friends. And I, Rose Eclipse, would have done anything for them.
1. Chapter 1

_There once was a village hidden deep within the mountains of Equestria and within this village lived two alicorn sisters. They were beloved in the village and many of the ponies had their hopes pinned on the two sisters. For you see this village and indeed all of Equestria itself was under the dominion of the Mad Draconequus, Discord, and the ponies of the village hoped that one day the sisters would grow powerful enough to o'erthrow him. To me however I saw them as my friends. And I, Rose Eclipse, would have done anything for them._

-

"Lunaaaa! Roooose! Come out come out wherever you are!", a melodious voice rang out in the clearing where the foals were hiding.

Hiding from the white alicorn were another colt and filly who had managed to hide in the branches above the searching alicorn. Giggling the young unicorn turned shared a grin with the indigo alicorn to his right." Hehehehe, this was a brilliant idea Luna! She'll never think to look above her!" his snickering increased as she began to laugh softly as well.

"I know right? "Luna asked smugly, "Certainly better than your idea of hiding in that rose bush over yonder. "Luna half-jokingly said to her only friend.

A meaningful cough rings out above them and they turn shamefaced to see Celestia hovering above them an amused smirk resting on her face, "Oh I don't know about that dear sister of mine. At least with Rosey's idea I would not have heard you speak when you should have been silent above me."

Groaning the colt, known to his friends as Rose, asked her "How do you always find us Cel? I swear that it ain't fair at times," Rose grinned despite his grousing.

Celestia's horn glowed pink as she enwrapped Luna and Rose in her magickal field bringing them down off of the branch to the ground down below safely. Softly landing behind them she replied, " Mayhaps not Rose but twas fun nonetheless no?" Celestia asked him as she ruffled his messy mane, "Now then we should be getting back home to the village, Tis almost time for supper."

"Leaving so soon?" A voice they all knew and dreaded spoke out, "But I wasn't able to play a game of Hide and Seek as well!" A figure snapped into reality in front of the trio, and there looming before them was the Mad Draconequus Discord himself, Ruler of all Equestria. "After all it's not every day I find two immortal toys and their pet unicorn! Oh what FUN this will be . . .well for me at least!"

Smirking at them Discord watched as the trio, scared of the being in front of them, the three scuttled backwards until they bumped into something. Looking up the three reel away in shock seeing another Discord standing behind them his jaundiced eyes narrowed and his strange hooves waving at them. "Now now there is nowhere to run, why don't you sit down with your dear old Uncle Discord for a spell hm?" The Discords snapped and a table covered in sweets and teas snapped into existence before them. The Discords snapped once more and Luna and Celestia found themselves seated next to Discord at the head of the table, Rose Eclipse heading to join them before finding himself at the other end of the table the second Discord plopping him down onto his lap.

"Sooooo . . .. .Alicorns huh? What you couldn't pick between horns or wings like your insignificant friend over here?" The Discord holding Rose in his lap hefted him up for a second before dropping him back down.

"Do not call him that!" Luna yelled hopping off of her seat and getting into Discord's face." Heheheha I shall call him whatsoever I wish and what I wish right now is for you to sit down." Discord snapped once more forcing Luna back into her seat now entrapped inside of a straitjacket and gagged. Rose seeing his best friend struggling with her entrapment rose to his hooves and demanded, "Release her Discord!" Discord bemused at the little unicorn threatening began to laugh," And just what are you going to do if I don't hmm?"

Angered at the disrespect being shown to him and his friends Rose hopped on top of the table before him, causing a few tea cups to crack and spill, his horn and eyes appearing to be ablaze in a fuchsia glow, "Then I will make YOU!" Rose growled out before shooting out a large beam towards the mad Draconequus.

The fuchsia beam encompasses Discord's form enshrouding him from view the beam continuing into the forest destroying a couple yards of trees behind it, Luna and Celestia watching in amazement at the power they had not known their friend had within him. As the smoke cleared however what they saw before them terrified them to the core.

"HOW!? How are you still here!?" Rose fearfully demanded of the smirking and nigh undamaged Discord who's only response was to begin laughing maniacally, "Ohohhoho you dear sweat pet, you never could have hurt me. Unlike your insignificance," he drawled out that last word emphasizing it slowly," I am Chaos Incarnate!" He cackled out.

The forgotten second Discord picked up the panting teary eyed colt by his grey coat and placed him in the crook of his arm with his taloned claw clasping onto the tip of the young unicorn's horn.

"And you," he continued, "are nothing but the insignificant pet of my new favorite immortal toys." The hand grasping the tip of Rose's horn began to tighten incredibly causing a jagged crack to appear on one side of it.

"Stop!" Celestia's voice, usually so warm and comforting, now heated and furious as she spoke, nay demanded the Mad Tyrant, "Put Rose down. Release my sister. And tell us what you want Discord." Her glare levelled furiously at the madpony in front of her.

Not letting go of the colt in his arms the second Discord began to speak in unison with the original Discord, "Ah dear sweet Celestia it really should be obvious to you all what I want by now." He spoke in a low menacing tone made more unnerving at the harmony of the voices, "What I want is what I have always wanted. What I want is to spread some chaos, have some fun, and of course play with my two new immortal toys until they break!" Discord growled out as another jagged crack appeared on Rose's horn.

Despite the immense pain coming from his horn and his terror of the madpony holding him Rose saw red, "Don't you dare lay a hoof on them! I don't care if y'all're immortal! I swear that if you hurt them I swear by magic itself that I will find some way to end you!"

Silence hung in the clearing as Rose panted and for a moment not a sound was heard before Discord shattered the silence with his cackling laughter.

"Hehehehuhahaha!" The Mad Tyrant cackled in surprised glee, "I told you already kid you can't do a thing to me, you are just a tiny insignificant mortal."

"Then I will become immortal then!" The young colt childishly snarled back.

As Discord stared down at the snarling colt in his arms a small smirk began to grow on his face as a plan for some later fun began to form.

"Is that so? Well how about this then pet, dear old Uncle Discord will help you, I'll even help you get started!"

The original Discord snapped and a portal ripped into existence where Rose's seat used to be sucking in shattered teacups and many sweets, snow and cold bitter winds springing forth from the portal.

Luna, still bound and gagged foresaw what Discord was about to do struggled feverishly against her bindings desperate to stop this, her eyes pleading with Celestia to stop the Draconequus.

"Let him go Disc-"

"Now listen pet just look for the gaudy red crystal spire and Uncle Discord swears," Discord leans down into Rose's face staring into his confused eyes," you shall find your immortality."

Discord paused for a moment before a nasty smirk showed up upon his face," But before you go there is just one more thing . . . ."

Saying this Discord snaps off Rose's horn along the jagged cracks from before causing the poor colt to pass out from the pain. Having done this Discord carelessly drops the unicorn through the portal before stranding the colt.

"Mmgggghh!" Luna screamed in rage as Celestia tackled the Draconequus, "Bring Rosey back! NOW!" Celestia demanded her glowing horn now pressed against Discord's throat.

Grinning toothily at her Discord childishly stated, " No."

Celestia's mane now seemed to turn ablaze with fire, though Discord swore that he was seeing things again, the air around them beginning to heat up, Celestia and Discord faintly noticing that Luna had finally managed to free herself from her bindings and began to approach the fallen tyrant eyes and horn aglow with power.

"Where is he!" the two sisters demanded at once power echoing through their voices.

Seeing the anger and power of the two alicorns Discord's face lit up in delight, "Far far away from Equestria my dear sweet toys, and you two shall never find where I hid your little pet. . .unless, Discord suddenly proclaimed pointing straight up into the sky, "you can beat me in a game!"

Disappearing from the ground and reappearing between the two furious sisters Discord hugs their heads close to his chest before explaining," The goal of the game is simple my dears you must find a way to defeat me!" He managed to gesticulate around despite his held burdens, "The key to winning is so simple even your insignificant pet could figure it out. . . .maybe. You two delightful little toys must find the opposite of yours truly."

Discord drops them quickly as he taps a watch on his wrist, "Tick tock tick tock my dears the game has now begun, but don't take too long you two . . .eh unless you don't actually want to see your pet again." He quickly disappeared as two massive magickal beams struck out at him obliterating several acres of tree line behind him.

Celestia and Luna fell to the ground distraught with sadness and fury at the loss of their friend and the challenge Discord has sent them, Luna looking at Celestia with tears in her eyes," Cel . . .what do we do now? He won't let us find Rose ourselves nor are we able to take him."

Celestia gently wraps a wing around her younger sister tightly hugging her close, "We will force Discord to give us Rosey back to us Luna. I swear to you that Discord will pay for this."

They sat there for a few moments before Luna got to her hooves and headed back to the village, Celestia right behind her.

". . . .Surely one of the village elders knows what Discord meant by his opposite."

Groaning Rose Eclipse awoke to find himself in the bitter cold surrounded by the remains of Discord's table and its scraps of sweets. Shaking his mane clear from his eyes Rose saw naught but snow swirling around him, struggling to his feat Rose slowly begins to set one foot in front of the other.

Rose begins to mutter an oath to himself heard only by the winds of the starless tundra around him," I will become immortal, and I will return to my friends Discord," he growls out the next few words," and I swear that once I do you will never hurt them again." His words lost to the winds as he trudged forward into the starless tundra.


	2. Chapter 2

The Starless tundra was cold tonight just as it always had been but for one experiencing it for the first time Rose had become quite numb to the bitter winds and biting cold, his entire being focused on just putting one hoof in front of the other to just keep moving forward, his small heaving body heavy and tense from the many miles of snow he had trudged through, his broken horn emitting a flickering rosy light.

" . . . . . I need . . .to. . .. keep going," the exhausted pony managed to pant out to himself," For . . . their . . .sakes."

He thought of his dearest and truly only friends, the sight of them in his mind's eye keeping the little unicorn moving forward, a bit of vigor returning to his limbs at the thoughts of his friends.

It was evening when the two sisters returned to the village where upon Luna, headstrong alicorns that she was, rushed ahead of Celestia heading for the village's scholar's residence. She landed next to the village's centerpiece, a statue of Discord where once stood a statue of the Founders of Equestria, and rushed on ahead barging into the residence of the village's local scholar and Storyteller Papyrus Script.

"Master Script we need your assistance NOW!" Luna demanded of the wizened old stallion in his bed startling him straight out of his bedding, "Discord has taken Rose!"

Tiredly the elderly stallion rubbed his eyes with his hooves," …I'm sorry my dear could you repeat that? My hearing is not what it used to be." Papyrus Script slurred his words slightly still waking up from his rudely interrupted sleep.

Slamming a hoof down, and inadvertently causing a scroll holder to fall apart, Luna repeats herself much louder than before," Discord that villain has taken our Rose! We need your assistance to get him back!"

"Rose? Why in Equestria would Lord Discord take that little orphan you hang around with?" The old pony blinked in confusion his face wrinkled with lines of worry.

Celestia stepping in to the room saw the damage already caused and upon seeing her sister about to lose her temper upon the old Stallion placed a hoof upon Luna's shoulder before stepping forward.

"Discord has taken our dear friend as a part of one of his twisted "games" and we need your help to stop him and get our Rose back. Celestia said to the old earth pony.

". . . . . So long as Lord Discord does not find out ah' suppose that ah can help you out," kindly replied the now fully awake the wizened stallion stood up and gazed at the two alicorns with a nervous smile at Discord's possible retribution," What can ah do to help?"

Hearing this Celestia smiled kindly at the earth pony, "Thank you Master Script we are indebted to you. Now then this 'game' of Discord's involves us finding something to get our friend back, he said that. . . "

"That to defeat him and get Rose back we need to find the opposite of Discord himself. "Luna interrupted her Sister eager and impatient in wanting to get the information and get going, "Do you know what that villain meant?" She demanded of the old pony.

"Luna! Celestia Rebuked her sister for her aggressiveness.

"No no it is quite all right my dear I understand her frustration's all too well I'm afraid," the old pony losing himself in never forgotten memories before shaking himself from misery's past," but . . .. I may have an idea to what Lord Discord meant," he paused once looking at his racks of scrolls," although it will take me at least until morning to make sure.

Growling Luna stepped forward to hurry the earth pony but Celestia put her hoof ahead of Luna where upon she looked at her frustrated sister and shook her head.

"Thank you, Master Papyrus, for helping us in our hour of need. "Celestia slightly bowing her head to him before herding Luna to the door.

"We shall return first thing upon the morrow Master Papyrus do not be tardy, "Luna restrained herself to saying before letting herself be herded away.

Now outside the two sisters headed home to their abode on the outskirts of town where they and Rose often slept. Watching her sister Celestia sighed as she watched Luna pace a trough into the ground from her pacing.

"We should have been able to stop him 'Tia, it is what everypony is counting on us for, "Luna muttered aloud to her sister and herself," We should have been able to save Rose."

Celestia snorts a bit at that, "We are not ready to face Discord Luna, and we will not be for years to come."

Hearing this Luna angrily rounds on her sister, "How can you say that? If you had just helped Rose attack Discord we might have ended his reign there and then!"

"And if I had and we failed who knows what that madpony might have done to us? To the village? If I had helped Rose then his retaliation would have been worse than it was!" Celestia bitterly replied to her sister.

"And what if it did work? You heard what he said to Rose. Only another immortal can hurt another immortal! If you had just helped Rose then. . . .at least I would still have my best friend." Luna says furious with tears in her eyes at the last.

Celestia leans down and sweeps Luna into her embrace saying softly into her ears," We will get him back Luna. I swear to you that we will."

The two embraced for a few minutes longer before separating, still tearful but no longer angry or frustrated at the other. As they stand back up Celestia remembers how Rose's beam destroyed several yards of forest and looks at Luna with a small smile and asks her," Did you know that Rosy was so strong?"

"No," Luna denies with a small frown upon her face," I know that Rose is strong but I never knew that he was to that extent."

"I did not realize it either," Celestia comforted Luna seeing her frown of discontent.

"He is my best friend, I should have known 'Tia."

Placing her hoof on Luna's mane and ruffling it Celestia smirks and reminds her of something important.

"Maybe you can ask him about it tonight?"

Eyes going wide in realization Luna gasps and quickly hugs her sister tightly.

"That's it! "Luna shrieked in glee," I haven't completely lost him after all!" Disengaging from the hug Luna quickly gallops off to bed though had she looked back she would have caught the slightly jealous look from her Elder Sister's face.

It had been several hours since Discord had tossed Rose through the portal into the Frozen Wastes and Rose has known naught but the blistering snowy wind and the flickering light of his horn for company and by this point Rose was exhausted to the point of limb failure. Hooves shuffling forward the colt kept his head held high with eyes forced open attempting to see through the blizzard, black and fuchsia mane whipping behind him, despite his tired state. Eventually blinded by the winds and snow the unicorn's horn's light dies out once more causing Rose to mutter and glare once more.

"Come on. . .. Come on . . .. Come ON!" Rose began to yell frustrated in his attempts to cause his horn to flare and work as it did before. Distracted as he was Rose missed that as he shuffled forward the area around him turned from snow to rock and began to glow a pale red. So concentrated on his task of forcing his magic into his crippled horn Rose rammed into the object causing the glow.

"Ow," Rose grunts to himself the impact forcing him to open his eyes. Looking forward to his shock Rose saw a reflection of himself staring back at him in a red glaze. Turning his gaze upward however his eyes were greeted to a large Crystal Spire, idly noting that it seemed to be emitting heat.

" . . . . . Look for the gaudy red crystal spire and your immortality awaits." Rose muttered Discord's instructions to himself before looking again at the crystal spire. Realizing that he had finally made it Rose perked up in excitement and began to bounce around happily elated that his task was done. "Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" the elated colt cheered," I'll be back with you soon Luna and Cel'!"

Stopping in his bouncing Rose stopped mid-air as he realized that now that he was here that he did not know what to do next. Staring up at the massive spire thoughts and worries began to race though his mind.

'Do . . . What do I do? Do. . . Do I break it? Is it like something I'm meant to eat? Oh, by Platinum what if it was all a cruel trick and he lied to me! I don't know where I am or how to get back to the village!'

Excitement giving way to panic allowed for the area's temperature to return to the colt causing him to shiver. Tired and beyond cold at this point Rose shuffled to the spire laid down and put his back to the spire allowing the heat of it to warm him.

"I'll figure out. . . . . .something in the morning." Rose muttered before closing his eyes unbeknownst that the the Spire began to pulse and of the presence watching him.

"Hehehohahaha. . ... I must say that I didn't expect the pet to actually make it," the strange mishmash of a chimera spoke to his literal other self," Kind of expected him to collapse a few hours ago. . .. Yes! Point Original!" The two singular Draconequuses had been playing foosball to kill the last few hours.

"You give the pet too little credit my beautifully chaotic clone, he almost gave us quite the thrashing back at out little tea and picnic. Woo! Point Clone!" the technically younger Discord reminded the elder.

"Pish posh as if that pet could ever hurt us. Immortal embodiment of Chaos remember?" The elder Discord smirked as he scored the winning point," Or has my clone turned senile already?"

Pouting the clone flipped the table and turned to see the formerly bouncing colt, now lying against the base of the crystal spire jagged horn pressing directly upon the base, and grins in eager happiness." Look! The pet didn't even need dear Ol' Uncle Discords to help him with the next stage!"

Grinning the Discords wrapped their arms around each other' neck and giggled with glee!

"Either the pet becomes immortal or he gets him body stolen! Either way we get a new never-ending toy to break! "The two Discords laughed into the wind.

"Hahahohahohoheheheha. ... ."

"Ohhoohohhahaheheheha. . .. "

Waiting a few minutes for something to happen the two beings of Chaos quickly began to grow bored.

"Sooooooo. . . . "The Elder Draconequus trailed out.

"Sooooooo. . . .."The Younger Draconequus trailed out.

The two looked at each other before the elder quickly grabbed his own nose and said, "Not It!" to the clone's dismay.

"But. . . But . . .," the clone stumbled in disbelief at the turn of events.

"Besides my lesser half, I still need to prepare for our alicorn's quest. Would not do at all for their great quest to be easy now would it?" Grinning, the Draconequus's snaggly fang quivering in amusement, the elder Discord snapped and went away leaving the clone behind.

Gazing angrily at the spot where the other he once stood the younger kicked the snow in pouted anger before grinning in glee." Ahahaha! I did not say that I had to pay attention and watch the whole time eh? Besides now I can do as much as I wish without my stopping myself." He begins snapping in a fevered fury as he began to summon objects to distract him from his boredom summoning; a tuba, bookcase filled with books that didn't exist yet, a game set of parcheesi, and a water gun began to appear sending forth a flare of Chaos magic.

 _There stands an Empire to the far North and East of Equestria. Strong, hardy, and proud this empire has reigned unopposed in the frozen north for near all its reign. The masked soldiers of the Crystal Empire causing fear in those that faced the silent soldiers. For Centuries now they have been ruled by one not of their own, one they had outcast and belittled. He now sits upon the throne of the Crystal Empire and he alone has kept madness at bay from their borders. Now however Madness has infiltrated his kingdom once more and it shall know his wrath._

Forest green hooves trotted down the corridor of the Crystal Empire's capital towards the throne room carrying with them a glowing Wyrd Stone, a series of stones infused with Dark Magic, warning of an outside threat to the Empire.

Coming to a halt in front of the throne room doors, the two tones grey mane flouncing about her, she narrows her magenta eyes at the two silent guards at the door beckoning them to open the doors with a slight flick of her head. Looking at the other the helmeted guards slam the butt of their lances on the ground twice before throwing open the throne room doors announcing her arrival to he who sat upon the Empire's throne.

"Announcing the Royal Apothecary Lady Poison Drops to the Royal Court!" The two guards announced in twain, the afore mentioned earth pony looking irritated at the two guards before trotting forward. Entering the throne room Poison Drops notes that as dreary as the room is the king himself never failed to make an intimidating presence. She shook off her amusement and walked to the stairs in front of the throne and knelt deeply towards the figure on the throne, the figure's iron armor gleaming on the grey coat even hidden within the dark shadows that ensorcelled the room. The Red ermine trimmed coat ruffling as the King breathed each breathe in greatly enjoying seeing one of his willing subjects kneel before him, unnatural fangs shining in delight even as violet flames dance from his eyes. His circlet, the symbol of his power and fit as well as any armor, rested upon his brow supported by his single blood red horn. Standing from his throne the Umbra King descends from his throne and stops on the stair above the kneeling mare, his metal clad hooves level at her bowed head, the king's wild mane shaking as the king chuckled in dark amusement he finally spoke to the kneeling earth pony.

"Arise Poison Drops. You should know that by now I do not expect such subservience from one such as yourself," The king said fondly to his loyal apothecary.

Smirking in amusement at her king the mare rose to her hooves and spoke wirerly to her king, "Well my king, mayhaps if you did not persist on this silly ritual I might not find the need to kneel before your magnificence," she spoke in a vain foppish accent before dropping into a wain grin at her sometimes friend and ruler.

The Dark Lord of the Crystal Empire grinned in amusement at his friend's antics and demeanor, chuckles filling the throne room as the two of them laughed together before getting down to business.

"So, then my friend, what brings you by my throne room today?" The King asked his friend and servant humor evident in his tone. Wincing Poison Drops opened her satchel revealing the Wryd Stone glowing and vibrating in a certain pattern the King recognized, his violet flames burning brighter as all sense of good humor died off in an instant.

"I was on my to go gather up some guards for an expedition into the mountains for some rare ingredients when I passed by the Wyrd Wall," Poison hesitated here knowing her King's ire was stoked," when I saw that no one was there I grabbed the stone and hurried to you."

The king's fiery glare intensified as his anger became known, the shadows of the room beginning to quiver and shake, he leaned down and snarls an order at his servant," I want you to grab Captain Garnet Lance and find me the guard who neglected his duty to his King, is that understood?" The king growled at his friend before a smirk crossed his visage.

The King walked past his friend towards the Throne Room's doors and announced to all the guards standing by in the room and corridor, "Until I return I leave the Royal Apothecary in charge of the city. I shall return shortly but I may be gone a for a few hours, I have a mad snake to expulse once more." Grinning the King's hooves began to turn to shadow his form turning less then solid and he turned to his friend one last time before he left," Oh and Poison Drops? Due to this service to your King and his realm I shall leave the punishment of this wayward guard in your hooves to dish out whatever punishment you see fit. You have my FULL authority on this matter." He grinned toothily before leaving in a shroud of shadows.

The guards watched and shuddered when a macabre and all too pleased grin spread on the mare's face. She turned to the guards at the entrance and ordered them to go and bring the Captain of the Guard to her. As they left Poison Drops fell to her haunches and cheered happily," It is GOOD to serve King Sombra!" and began giggling, her laughter unnerving the remaining guards in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dreams are wondrous things, the mind creating entire worlds from thin cloth fluidly changing whole sale by our change in emotions, stress, and even by outside factors in the material world. Though dreams are often naught but flights of fancy one should beware when magic becomes involved, the mix of mind and magic making the fanciful a reality, even to the point of effecting the material realm and the dreamers themselves._

 _Rose happily sat at the table with Celestia and Luna in their castle as they enjoyed a delicious breakfast. The three of them were resplendent in their finery, the armor they wore gleaming in the torch lit room. Looking up from his meal Rose was struck by how much they all had grown over the centuries and as he stared a happy grin grew upon his face. Noticing his staring Luna answered his gaze with a smile and a quirked brow inquiring what was on his mind. Rose stated that he is simply happy to that the two sisters had not grown bored of him after all this time. Celestia hearing such a thing from her friend moved to rebuke him for his statement when someone tackles to the floor breaking the dream's flow leaving the two fully grown alicorns to blink in confusion._

"How can you ever think we would abandon you Rose?" The colt was confused upon being pulled from the flow and was shocked at hearing the voice of the one that had him tackled to the ground and nuzzled. Turning his gaze downwards Rose sees the blue mane on the head shifting back and forth and his eyes went wide in shock as he recognized who was with him in his dreams.

"Luna!" Rose exclaimed in happiness, relieved to see one of his friends again so soon, quickly enwrapping his own hooves around Luna returning the embrace nuzzling her in return,"You're here! Are you hurt? Did Discord hurt you two as well?" he asked her frantically.

Luna stopping her embrace stared chillingly at Rose before stating," We are fine. 'Tia and I are unharmed though furious with what that villain has done." Luna then calmly lifted one hoof, Rose's eye's following it, and slapped Rose his head snapping to the side.

Tears in his eyes Rose turns his head slowly back towards Luna and upon noticing the selfsame tears in her own eyes tries to question her," Wha…?" but is cut off when Luna tackles him again, "Luna?"

Luna clutched him to her and tearfully gave him orders," Never think we would abandon you again." She stared him in the eye holding his head in place to keep the eye contact to make sure he understood her, "Never put yourself in danger for us. Never endanger yourself again. Do not make me fear losing my best and only friend." She ended her orders by embracing Rose her hooves clutching him to her.

Rose the fear and shock of the day's events finally reaching him breaks down in her embrace as her display of emotion breaks down the wall of anger and frustration he held forcing him to reply to her orders with a denial," I can't promise that Luna. I have always dreamed of standing side by side with you. To help you and Cel' in saving Equestria. So long as I live I shall forever put myself at risk for you." Rose shakily states before catching his breath and stating as firmly as possible," You will never lose me Luna. No matter what I must do. I swear this to you."

The two friends, unicorn and alicorns respectively, stayed in their embrace for several minutes simply holding each other affirming to the other that they were not alone and together. Eventually however the two broke apart small smiles on their faces, though Rose noticed that Luna was staring at him with interest in her eyes and grew worrisome knowing that whenever Luna wished to know something she will find out regardless of your attempts to hide it.

"Rose. Back in the clearing when you attacked that foul villain. Why had you not let me know how strong you were? From where did that power come from?" Luna asked Rose with curiosity and irritation clear on her face, Rose's cheek's flushed as he realized that he had to tell her.

"Heh. ... would you believe that I had wanted it to be a surprise?" He said attempting to deflect from the question only to be disappointed when Luna raised a brow and continued to stare at him," *sighing* I really did want to surprise y'all. Everypony back in the village expects you and Cel' to save Equestria by alone and it isn't fair that they expect y'all to do it alone. I knew that I weren't strong enough to help y'all and knew that one day y'all would leave me behind." Rose paused in his explanation seeing that Luna's hoof had raised itself off the floor again," Had thought had thought!" Rose quickly asserted hooves waving wildly in the air to make his point before she calmly put her hoof back down." I had taken to training when y'all were learning from that old earth pony so that one day in the future when y'all headed out to defeat Discord that I'd be able to stand proudly beside you. Not as a hindrance or . . . pet," Rose spat out the last word in irritation," But as a trusted friend you could count on to have your back." Rose finished his explanation his expression a bit melancholy eyes planted firmly downwards towards the stone floor when a hoof lifted his head up by the chin until his gaze met Luna's.

"I would never have left you behind, no matter how weak you might have been. Neither would 'Tia." She affirmed to him making sure that he knew that she meant what she said, that what she was saying was getting through to him. The colt could only find himself nodding at her assertion overwhelmed by her sincerity and dismissal of his worries, that he never should have feared their leaving him behind.

Silence hung in the air as they thought of what to say to one another before Rose saw Luna's eyes gaze upwards and wince at what she saw the permanent reminder of how Discord had maimed her friend. "How . . .how is your horn?" Luna asked carefully worry etched on her face as a shadow fell upon Rose's face as his frustration bled into the dream shaking the room as if in a quake.

Taking a deep breathe Rose calms himself down burying his temper as he did in the frozen tundra," Not well. . .. I . . .flicker trying to keep even the simplest light up. It hurts. . .so much." Rose hated to admit that to his friend but found himself unable to stop," If I hadn't stumbled into that spire Discord told me to search for I honestly don't think I would have made it," Irritation and confusion mixed into Rose's tone as he began to rant. "And now that I am here I have NO idea what to do! I have nothing to eat, no directions or steps, and a useless horn!" Rose sighs all that energy seeming to drain out of him as the world began to turn dark and grey," I needed to find immortality, and instead found my death."

Rose's despair shaped the world around them turning what was once a bright and cheerful castle into a dark and foreboding fortress and from this darkness came a voice that spoke to the two friends.

" _Oh, I can promise you Childe, that Immortality you have found."_

Out from the shadows came forth a creature of shadow and smoke its form towering over them, it's mottled coat seeming to constantly be shifting and changing. The figure's hooves stepping towards them had tendrils of smoke spring forth with each step. As the unicorn and alicorns watched the creature grow ever nearer they noticed it's muzzle drawn back in what seemed to be a permanent snarl, two fangs on prominent display, and malformed wings ruffling in excitement.

"HALT! Who dares into the realm of my friend and how have you arrived here?" Luna stepped in front of Rose demanding to know how the beast had gotten into her friend's head, and seeing that Rose seemed paralyzed in fear of the creature.

Halting it's approach the figure stared at the foal it's expression untellable to the children before the figure shook, in what the pair assumed to be amusement, and took to laying down in front of them it's hooved crossed beneath it's chin.

" _I am Razuul,"_ the now named figure drawled out it's voice raspy and slimy to their ears as it's amusement was made clear," _and I was drawn in from the Spire thanks to this one's,"_ the large pony-esque figure flicked a smoldering ear in Rose's direction, " _despair."_

Rose seeing Luna guarding him from the beast gained his nerve back and cleared his throat to speak, squeaking when the being turned it's gazes focus on to him. "Wh . . .What are you?" Rose asked the undulating figure drawing from it a low chuckle.

" _I?"_ the being laughed back at the child _," I am an Umbrum, Guard and servant her majesty, Queen Rabia."_ The name of it's master seeming to drip from its maw.

"Why are you in my head?" Rose demanded when he saw Luna's gaze harden in response to Razuul's short answers.

The Umbrum knowing that it has all night decides to exhaust the young ones curiosity knowing that it's plan will work regardless of how much information they have. " _To offer you a deal. You came here searching for immortality yes?"_ Razuul spoke with it's slimy and yet raspy voice echoing in the fortress.

Eyes going wide Rose leapt from behind Luna in his excitement and rushed forward until he is muzzle to muzzle with the Umbrum's ethereal form." Yes! What do I need to do?!" he asked fervently," A magic ritual? Blood sacrifice? . . .. Do I need to eat some of the spire?" Rose's face dropping at the thought of the last.

Razuul seemed especially amused at the unicorn colt's suggestions, it's body shaking for a minute before finally answering," No no nothing so fanciful. My deal is beneficial to us both in fact. You get your immortality and I? I get my freedom."

Luna however sensed that something felt wrong, that this was too easy and spoke up, "Just how would this deal work Razuul?"

Razuul became agitated at the line of questioning it's form quivering before it deemed ti answer her _." In order for this deal to work we, our host and I, shall merge our magic and minds together. This will give the host his so desired immortality as well as free me."_

Rose's horn dropped as he was reminded of his maimed horn," But . . .. I can't do magic right now. Not with my horn like this." He mourned pointing both hooves at his jagged horn attempting to create a light but only succeeding in creating a few sparks.

Razuul's form stilled at this, it's great quivering mound of flesh seizing up, as it considered this new information. Razuul stood up off the floor once more and once again showing that it's form towered over that of the dream alicorns, the shadows and smoke around the great beast began to quake in excitement.

" _Then I suppose we do this the hard way."_ Razuul snarled before pouncing at Rose.

Discord was not a happy Draconequus at this moment of time for there he was staring at the quivering form of the pet who had not moved nor made a sound these past few hours since the elder Discord had fled back to Equestria.

"For my sake will something please happen?" Discord raged about in his boredom," I can't even go bother the new toys because other me called dibs!" Picking up a stray book he flipped it open and groaned in disgust, "I've read this one already! Why won't *squeak* something *squeak* happ . . . ." Discord trailed off in his ranting as took notice of something squeaking and followed the sound back to it's source.

Walking towards the sound he followed the squeaking down to the base of the spire to spy that the pet was making the noise as his hooves and legs ran in place unable to move away due to the smoke enwrapped around the colt's jagged horn connecting him to the spire, the pet's face scrunched in pain and his coat dampened in sweat. Discord the younger stared down at the figure a smile beginning to etch its way across his face as he examined the little unicorn.

"Ohhoho my wishes have been answered! Now to watch the show unfold!" Discord snaps several times in quick succession as he created several items; a viewing portal into the pet's dreamscape, a comfy armchair, and a bucket of popcorn." Ohho! I can't wait to see what happens next!"

'This must be where the snake came through.' Sombra thought to himself as his iron clad hooves stood upon the shattered remains of a wooden dining table, tea cups and sweets scattered about the area. Spying a green leaf sticking out of the snow the dark King nodded in affirmation this this rubble came from Equestria. Pulling the Wyrd Stone out of it's leather satchel Sombra focuses on it as the device suddenly jumps in rapid succession it's vibrations jolting the device towards the east. _'The Snake has delved deeper into my land then I had presumed.'_

His horn flared for a minute as he perused the area lighting up things of interest picking up anything of note before spying a set of tracks in the snow. The King stepped towards the snow leaning low to get a better look, _' These tracks are not Discord's that is for certain. Too small. A child? The imprints are too light to be one of my subjects. . .Just what is that snake up to?_ ' Following the light of the tracks and the jolting of the Wyrd Stone King Sombra quickly moved onward to find the query of his hunt a new idea plan in his mind.

'And so, the Lord of Chaos deposed of the founders of Equestria taking it's throne for his own. We are but toys for his amusement. Long may he reign.' Celestia sighed as she put down the large tome of history she had borrowed from Master Papyrus, " Such a waste of time." Looking to her right Celestia saw that her candle had burned low and many hours had passed since she had sent Luna off to bed.

Celestia blew out her candle and walked to her and Luna's shared room only to stop in the doorway when the sound of whimpering hit her ears.

"Ngh. . ..Ngh. . .R. .se." Luna was mumbling in her sleep and Celestia saw that her face was scrunched as if in a nightmare, her ears laying flat against her head in fear. Luna was laying on her back with her hooves beginning to gallop in the air as if she were running. Seeing all this Celestia hurried over to Luna's bed putting her hooves upon her and shaking her to wake Luna up from what she thought was a nightmare.

"Lunaaaa. . .."Celestia trilled happy to see her sister flinch upon hearing her voice," Wake up Luna." Celestia's hoof however slipped from her sister's chest and slammed into Luna's muzzle." . . .. Oops. Sorry Luna."

With that smack Luna's airborne legs stopped their galloping as her eye blearily snapped open as she exclaimed, "RUN ROSE!" before blinking and turning her head seeing Celestia's worried look upon her face. Looking past her sister however Luna spied Celestia's hefty tome and levitated it towards her with her magic holding it high over her head dropping it as she looked up, only for a glare to appear when a golden glow grabbed the tome from it's downward descent.

"Luna! What are you doing?"Celestia demanded of her sister,"You're going to hurt yourself like that!"

Luna glared angrily at her sister," Rose is in danger! I need to get back to his dream! Now!" She snarled at Celestia before yanking hard on the tome once more with her magic sending it careening towards her temple, a small muffled boom sounding as it made impact. As Luna drifted off she hears her sister yelp in worry before drifting off to unconsciousness.

Minutes passed as Luna wrested enough control of her dream realm to make the connection to Rose's nightmare only to find the portal changed from before. From where once had been a Rosewood door now stood a door of smoke entrapped in a shadowy crystal she could never scratch nor pass through. Again and Again Luna tried to break through to the other side each time growing more and more fevered in her attempts as her concern for her friend raced through her thoughts, and though she tried again and again a scratch nor crack ever appeared on the crystal. "Rose!" Luna screamed as she tried ever harder to get back through and save her friend. She would try throughout the night and the subsequent nights to no avail.

[Going back a few minutes]

"Aaah!" Screamed Luna and Rose as Razuul's massive form towering form fell towards them only for their screams to halt as twin beams blasted Razuul away from them, the beams trailing off as Razuul blasted away from them slamming into the fortress wall. Turning their heads, the children see the Dream Celestia and Luna standing from the table, horn's smoking from the energy used to blast the slavering Umbrum.

" _You shall not touch them foul beast."_ Dream Luna stated firmly as Razuul began to get back to his hooves.

" _Leave now and this will be forgotten."_ Dream Celestia stated to the rising form as the two Alicorns moved to stand in front of the children.

The children looked on in awe at the two alicorns guarding them as both they and Razuul had forgotten that they had been there.

" _. . . You Dare?"_ Razuul's snarl of indignation rang throughout the chamber as his massive form seemed to coalesce and change into a more compact form. Glaring past the figments of Rose's imagination Razuul spoke directly to Rose, _" . . . Know this childe. Your mind shall be rent and devoured. Your body is mine."_

Finishing his declaration of intent, the Umbrum's form surged forward towards the four a tide of shadows and darkness forming around it's charging form. The Dream alicorns were well prepared however and as Dream Celestia put forth a shield to hold off the umbrum's advance the dream Luna met it's charge as her form was aglow with magic. As the two forces met a massive explosion rang throughout the room Luna's light and the Umbrum's shadows warring back and forth before the children's eyes. As the two forces stalemated against the other Dream Celestia picked up the two enthralled children and levitated the two children towards an open door in the back silently beckoning them to leave.

Rose fled the room with Luna into a large stone hallway with a Rosewood door at the end of it, "Luna!" Rose pointed towards the door as they trotted through the long passage," Through there!"

Luna nodded," Tis how I entered your dreams. We should be safe once through!" thankful that this would soon be over.

' _ **Lunaaaa….'**_

The two of them paused however when the sounds of battle from the main chamber ceased. Turning to look back from whence they came only to see Razuul's great snarling form ooze through the passage way. Luna shaking her head to stay focused.

" _Just where do you think you are going?"_ Razuul's slimy voice rasped through the thin passage way. The two friends looked toward one another with fear etched on their faces and Luna opened her muzzle to scream at her friend only to disappear before Rose's eyes.

"Luna!" Rose desperately demanded in fright as his friend disappeared," Luna! Come back!" Rose turned back towards the approaching umbrum stepping backwards as he does trying his best to get away from the slavering beast to no avail," . . .. Please."

Razuul seemed to find great amusement in the situation as it's laughter echoed down the passage way _," Bonds are so easily broken my host. So . . .easy to abandon. But don't worry. You won't be suffering long."_

Discord laughed as he watched the drama unfold on his viewing portal now hopping up in glee in his armchair for having seen such delicious information to mock and hurt his new toys making their playtime all the more fun. "Oh I can't WAIT to hold this over my other selves' head!" He jumped out of his comfy chair and held his arms up high in celebration only to hear a whooshing and a plopping sound not a second later.

King Sombra glared down the ridge as he finally found the query of his hunt, the Draconequus celebrating and chortling in it's chair for some reason or another.

"Enough of this." The king growled out as he began to charge his horn with Dark Magic sharpening it as he surged down the slope towards the pest a wave of shadows engulfing his bottom half as he gained speed flying towards Discord. As he neared, Discord raised his arms in celebration and it was then that the king raised his horn and brought it low severing the pest's arm.

Discord looked down to see his lion's paw of an arm be engulfed in a violet blast disintegrating it. Gritting his teeth and snarling the Draconequus turned towards the perpetrator of this heinous crime," You DARE!" The Mad Tyrant flew into a rage at the Iron Clad Unicorn in front of him, " I am the Lord of Chaos! Ruler of Equestria and . . . "

"You are nothing but a pest who has been on my land for far too long," King Sombra interrupted the ranting Chimera," and you have been warned before the consequences of intruding on my domain."

Discord the lesser hemmed and hawed at the King before fleeing in a fit of rage back to his original self in Equestria.

"Now then," The King glides over to the crystal spire and seks the one who's tracks had lead him to his query," What to do with you?" Laying at the base of the spire lay a unicorn colt with similar coloring to his own sans a vibrant tone of pink in his black mane which lay ruffled and shaggy beneath the colt's head. Looking to the colt's horn however saw it's jagged edges and how a tendril of shadow connected the colt to the spire.

Narrowing his eyes, the King realized what was occurring before him," I think not," Sombra growled as his eyes lighted up in violet flames and as he sent a stream of Dark Magic to the Colt's horn.

" _. . . .You won't be suffering long."_ The great beast prowled slowly forward towards the unicorn colt savoring in his despair, unaware of the shadowy crystals seeping through the roof and floor following the umbrum's steps. _"Raaagh! What is this?!"_ Razuul demanded when his hooves and legs became suddenly enwrapped by the crystals.

" **Childe. You wish to live do you not?"** a booming deep voice reverberated through the entirety of Rose's mind.

"Who are you?" Rose shouted as his eyes scrunched together from the pain of the foreign magic coursing through him.

" **I am King Sombra, your king and master. Now follow my orders if you wish to survive this."**

Razuul's eyes widened in panic as he learned who held him captive in the colt's mind, _"King Sombra! Please! I can explain!"_ The shackled umbrum struggled from it's bonds desperate to escape their hold.

". . . . What do I have to do?" Rose shakily asked the booming voice in trepidation his eyes lowered downward.

" **Dig deep within yourself and focus your rage, your frustration, and your sadness and infuse your magic with these emotions direction the magic to your horn."**

Rose's face fell as he heard what was demanded of him," But. .my horn. I. . I can't!" Rose told the booming voice, "Discord broke it!"

" **You can and will."**

"But!"

" **I gave you a command."**

Tears in his eyes Rose focused and dug deep into himself searching for any hidden wells of emotion he had buried. As he dug Rose found himself remembering everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, from his confrontation with Discord rage became known, from his hours marching through the snow came frustration, Luna disappearing in front of him sadness. Opening his eyes Rose was unaware of the fuchsia flames now enveloping from them. " . . .Alright. now what?"

" **Remember what it intended to do to you. Remember that it sought to take YOUR body. Sought to take YOUR magic. Gore the beast and turn the tables."**

Rose slowly began to step forward towards the entrapped umbrum slowly picking up more and more momentum with each step ending with him charging full speed towards the beast.

" _Sire please!"_ Razuul reared back attempting to flee.

"RAAAGGGH! _RAAAGGH_ " Rose and Razuul screamed in rage and pain in equal measure as the unicorn's jagged horn pierced the umbrum's barrel, the umbrum feeling it's sense of self dieing as its form began to be absorbed by the colt.

"Aaaaaagh!" Rose screamed in pain as the umbrum went into him via his horn as his world turned white.

Groaning Rose blearily cracked his eyes open and saw an iron clad unicorn stallion that towered above him. "Who . . .who. . .are you?" he asked voice unsteady and rough.

The figure looked down at the now umbrum pony colt and grinned in a very self-satisfied manner answered succinctly as his new subject began to fall back into unconsciousness.

"I am your King. And you are mine!"


End file.
